


A Sit-Down With Miss Remi Collette Aponi

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Five Boys and a Girl [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Commentary, Beginnings, Chicago (City), Gen, Interviews, London, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remi Aponi, famous author of the Five Boys and a Girl series, sits down with us to talk about how these stories came to be and what surprises the upcoming movies might hold for us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sit-Down With Miss Remi Collette Aponi

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the stories this is based on!

_The room is brightly lit with a big red couch centered in the camera and five stools behind it. The interviewer is off to the side. On the couch sit four girls, legs crossed chatting amicably. Each of the stools holds one member of One Direction. The girl sitting directly in front of Niall wears thick glasses and has her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Harry, sitting next to Niall, reaches over and begins to play with the end of her hair. She reaches up and swats at his hand. He sticks his tongue out at her and she laughs._

**Interviewer:** So, Ms. Aponi, how did all this get started?

_The girl with the glasses stops laughing and smiles at the camera._

**Remi:** Call me Remi, please. How did this all get started? Well, I'd met Megan and Micaela one day while I was taking a break and visiting London. Megan and I had gone to school together, so I knew who she was, but didn't recognize her friend. We had tea and caught up. Micaela had an idea: she wanted me to write their story. We planned the first book on the back of a Ben and Jerry's receipt. 

 **Interviewer:** Do you still have the receipt?

 _(The girl with the glasses sighs.)_   **Remi:** I wish I did, but it got lost as I was moving a couple months ago. It's not like me to lose things, but I did. 

 **Interviewer:** Why did you chose to write their story?

 **Remi:** It was a good story, almost too good to pass up. The idea plagued my mind and I could just see things happening. When Micaela tells a story, you aren't wanting for details. It felt like it was meant to be. I always say that I'm going to break for a month or so, but everyone knows that's a lie.

_The group laughs at that, because it's true. Remi says she'll break and then she just doesn't._

**Interviewer:** Did you mean to write three books? You usually stay away from more than one book things.

 **Remi:** No. Three books was never the plan. I love these people dearly, but I never planned for three books. 

 **Interviewer:** So why did you write them?

 _(The girl with glasses gives a rather sarcastic, yet hard glare to Megan who is sitting directly to her left.)_ **Remi:** Somebody begged and somebody pleaded and talked me into it. 

 **Megan:** I have no idea why you're looking at me like that.

 **Micaela:** Maybe she's blaming you for the past two years.

 _(Megan scoffs and rolls her eyes.)_ **Megan:** Like you were any better.

_The girl with the glasses pats the girls' legs and returns her attention to the interviewer. Harry mutters something to Louis just loud enough that the girl with the glasses gives him a sharp looking seeming to convey a 'Behave yourself' message._

**Interviewer:** Did you ever think you'd have someone offering you movie deals for these?

 **Remi:** Never. They're going to start to protest, but I never thought these were good for that.  _(The others begin to tell her she's crazy and that the stories are that good, but she just waves them off with a pleased smile.)_ I'm exceedingly happy they are becoming movies and that the director is letting them all play themselves. I stop by now and then to see how things are going, but I let them have their creativity. I don't want to stop anything. If I have major concerns, I'll let them know. My director is good at keeping me up to date and letting me see what's been happening while I'm not there.

 **Interviewer:** What's it like working with One Direction?

_(The girl with the glasses looks over both her shoulders at the boys with a fond smile, like one a mother might give her naughty, but adorable children_ _._ _)_ **Remi:** It's an adventure. I take a very motherly approach to my characters and now having real-life characters, the mom instinct had kicked into high gear. It's a lot of fun, but, as any mother might say, they're naughty. I wish I could work with them all the time.

** Louis: **  Thanks mom!

_ They chuckle while the girl with glasses shakes her head. The interviewer coughs as she tries to get a hold on her laughter. Shuffling papers can be heard from off screen.  _

**Interviewer:** I think it's time we get some questions from the audience in...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody have any questions for Remi?


End file.
